


The Asylum Avenger

by LadyAstranovae



Series: Andromeda [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, The Arcana (Visual Novel), The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Romance, Awkward Romance, Bad Poetry, Dark Magic, Drama, Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), End of the World, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Friendship is Magic, Historical Fantasy, I rewrote the elements of harmony because I think the Arcana is connected somehow to MLP, Lucio (The Arcana) Is A Little Shit, Magical Realism, Multi, Poetry, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Psychological Drama, Sans (Undertale) Remembers Resets, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Teen Romance, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale Spoilers, asra's actually pretty cool, i named the LI as Julian back then because I was a Julian stan, i need longer chapters, peony are you okay, poetry but also prose?, so now i'm apparently a lucio stan because of his route, this is the last straw lala you better not mess this one up -me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAstranovae/pseuds/LadyAstranovae
Summary: Ellie Allen thought she was victorious when she left her old school behind, including mysterious mean girl Kelsea Fernandez. But her story was only beginning when after her eighteenth birthday, she is gifted with powers that up until now, she cannot control.War is brewing, and Kelsea has found out about Ellie’s new destiny, and just like every other envious girl, she’ll do what she can to stop her, to bring her down.To kill her.Ellie knew it from the visions she had, from the strange looks that even her new classmates gave her, all but Peony, her newest friend. Can she really be trusted?With one more battle, Ellie must learn to stand up to herself in order to save her family, her friends, her lover, and her new school.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Portia Devorak/Nadia, Starlight Glimmer/Sunburst, i have more i'm still brainstorming, starlight and sunburst but they're just going to be slightly mentioned lol
Series: Andromeda [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487225





	1. Some Kind of Chosen One

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome. Welcome to the last of three.  
> Welcome to the last book in the Elia series! Okay, so I'm going to admit, I felt like the first two books, The Flight of Butterflies and The Queen of Hearts were slightly badly-written with some out-of-context scenes like chasing boys, a half-human half-ogre principal of some sort, and a boy called Julian who isn't even Julian from the Arcana at all.  
> But now, I'll be sure the three fandoms I have been mentioning for the past two works, would make character appearances in this story. So I'm trying my best.  
> Now, the title of this story is "The Asylum Avenger" because, coining "asylum," this points out Ellie's flaw as a "unique" student living as well with an unmentioned mental illness (which will later be revealed in the story), and the term "avenger" because of her newfound superpowers.

"First order of the business,

Now I'd like you all to know

Why I've gathered you here today."

It was an expression that I always thought was funny. It all started with a joke my father told me when I was only little.

He said,

"Go into a crowded elevator and say, _Now you might want to know why I've gathered you here today._ "

I know that _she's_ coming back.

I know that we're all scared, but as some kind of chosen one, I am leading my own army, and as a good leader

I need to enlighten my people.

So first, a roll call.

"Thomas Fins,"

"Wouldn't miss this for the best, bestie."

"Katherine Nympha?"

"Ellie, I love you!"

"James Dean Francisco."

We all laugh. I knew his parents naming him after a 50s fashion icon-actor would be worth it.

"Here!"

"Maverick Michaels?"

A snore.

"MAV?!"

"HERE—" and more laughter.

"Peony Nicholas?"

My new friend looks up at me and smiles. Another genuine look on that face.

"And lastly...Julian Trench?"

The love of my life sneaks up behind me.

"BOO."

I scream, and off we collapse onto the floor, laughing together.

The roll call is complete.

The assassination is coming.

Our powers are rising.

I know I'm not

alone

Because it'll be seven against

The World.


	2. Old Classmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine's boyfriend went to school with a pirate who had the same name as him.

My boyfriend, Julian,

Back in his early high school days

was classmates with another guy named Julian

But this one's last name was Devorak,

and he was a pirate.

My boyfriend didn't like him because

his family resented pirates

As Julian T was always the calm,

Southern-Western boy who knew country slang

And had an affair with medium-rare grilled steak.

But Julian Trench makes a suggestion

He tells me that his old classmate

Has a special connection with an Arcana

and maybe Mister Devorak

can help us find that power we need

Before the execution.

 _My_ execution.

"So how do we find this Devorak?" I ask.

"I know a way."

And with the tap of his phone,

We hear a _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ outside

And we walk walk walk

To meet my lover's father.


	3. His Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine gets acquainted with her lover's father.

"Dad!" Julian and his father wrap each other in a hug.

"Howdy, my boy. How you doin'? Heard you've been staying over at that lovely girl's house."

Mr. Trench looks just like Julian,

But not what I expected him to be.

He's wearing a checkered, long-sleeved polo

All buttoned up to the top,

And wearing a pair of pants

with a belt that looks like

it could explode.

Maybe he's a cowboy or a cook

Or both of them.

He looks like the man who'd

Host barbecue parties on a Sunday.

"Hi, sir..." I greet shyly

Being the first to extend my hand.

He vigorously shakes it and grins widely.

"No need to call me sir, flower!—Wait, you are named after a flower, right? Ah, no pun intended there, sugarcube!"

Julian covers his face with his hands,

"Daaaad! Don't embarrass her!"

"Elizabeth, right?" Mr. Trench asks.

"Ellie Posea," I correct.

"Still a flower in bloom indeed! Now about names...you can call me Kinn! Now, it's like _Finn_ , but with a K, got that?"

I smile. His name is rather... _unique_. "Of course, Kinn. Thank you. Nice to meet you."

He pulls me and Julian and pops in between.

"Now, you asked about pirates, right? Well you're in luck, kiddos!

I know a boat when I see one."

He gestures for us to get inside his SUV.

And we follow.


	4. Sand and Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine begins to admire the crossroads and sights of her new residence.

Fire Haven has been home to the Trenches

For now

so it was a blessing

I moved here,

leaving my old, weird city of

Ritual behind.

Fire Haven looks like

The coziest beach island

You can ever step into.

Yet it's still home to cars,

modern technology,

And sand and stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ritual" is the name of Ellie/Cammie's former home.


	5. The Docks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine questions where she and her accomplice are going.

"Look, there's a boat! I think Vesuvia

is not so far from here!" Kinn is such

a cheerful man, but we trust him that he knows where he's going.

The boat

Sits alone in the water

Waiting for someone to hop on

And row into the horizon.


	6. Boats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine questions where boats go.

"Are you sure no one owns the boat, sir?"

I ask Kinn, inhaling the fresh, salty air

of the Docks. I've never been to Vesuvia before.

Maybe it's an old, timey-wimey empire

of its own kind.

Or a bustling city

With the liveliest of lights.

Or a rural province

With skilled farmers and bakers alike.

"Nonsense, kid. That's what small boats are here for!" Kinn leads us to the

machine itself,

And with the press of a button

Off we ride.

On a speedboat!


	7. The Problem with Having the Same Name as Your Rival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine's lover talks about pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I suggest you read this note here and the one that I'll be putting at the end. This one will be for disclaimers and the end notes are for further explanations.  
> So here are the disclaimers:  
> \- I have decided to include the Elements of Harmony from the popular animated show "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic." I've recently started binge-watching said series and I've gotten more insight and knowledge from the lore and I thought that the Elements of Harmony, all six of them, could be applied to the world of the Arcana.  
> \- Speaking of Elements, I have decided to call them "The Elements of Magic" in this story, and I believe that with the main six elements (but instead of Magic, another one will replace it and it will be revealed later in the story), plus two other ones I have thought of, are the eight traits needed for one to become a powerful user of magic.  
> \- I will be introducing two Arcana OCs (not tarot card characters) in the story, one of which is my own version of the apprentice and another one who also plays a significant role in the world of Vesuvia.  
> \- Julian is sort of a dummy, but a lovable one. I know you all agree with me. xD

The ride feels like

I'm passing through the gates of

Time and space.

Julian and I

Hold onto each other

While Kinn Trench

cheers on the waters.

And we come to a halt.

Traffic.

Or Kinn tries to remember where we are going.

Julian and I

Sit back and relax

And he tells me about Julian Devorak.

"It's not that I hate him.

My parents just hate pirates.

And Julian...

I don't know how he got to become

a doctor ahead of me but...

He can barely make use of that head of his."

I giggle.

"But I did hear that he holds some

kind of power.

Like a connection, not only to

the Hanged Man

But some Element of Magic, you know.

There are eight of them,

so that makes him so OP, right?"

"Sure," I agree, though

I'm not a magic user,

So I don't know what those magical elements are.

But that's okay, because if Eleanor entrusts me with her gift,

Then it is my responsibility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE ELEMENTS OF MAGIC  
> "The traits one powerful magic user must possess."  
> 1\. Loyalty: A magician, once they start into the field of magic, must stick to their passion and never turn their back away from it, as magic can easily disappear once neglected.  
> 2\. Generosity: When someone wants to learn magic, a magician must not be selfish and should share whatever knowledge they have. They may start off teaching the basics to a passionate young learner.  
> 3\. Honesty: When using magic, a magician must be honest with their feelings, and why they seek to practice them. A magician must also never keep secrets, despite the well-known phase, "A magician never reveals their secrets." A magician must know their own purpose in practicing said field.  
> 4\. Kindness: A magician must not only use their magic for power, but also to help those around them, especially in dire times.  
> 5\. Laughter: Just because a magician is full-on with their passion and practice does not mean they have to be serious all the time! They can also use their magic to play pranks, or make silly gestures and spells such as turning sometjing/one into a tree temporarily. A magician should also have fun as stress may be a hindrance to their field.  
> 6\. Empathy: A magician should never be cold towards another. A magician has the ability to look into the minds of people or sense emotions and auras to their choosing. They must be understanding once they read someone's aura or mind.  
> 7\. Forgiveness: A magician must know their own mistakes and accept them, as well as the mistakes of others.  
> 8\. ???: The most powerful element of Magic of all. This own element can survive on its own, as it individually shares part of the power of the other seven elements. A true magician possesses this element in order to bring all Good and glory to their land. This element is a trait that Evil lacks, which is why it still stands to this day.
> 
> The ones who bear these elements do not, however, match with those that the MLPFiM Mane Six characters possess. Spoiler alert, for example, Asra possesses Loyalty, but does not have the same personality as Rainbow Dash.


	8. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine and her accomplice arrive at a magical land called Vesuvia.

We are here.

I almost fell asleep during the ride,

But Julian helped keep me awake.

Here it is.

Vesuvia.

The Docks smell salty too

Just like Fire Haven.

But somehow now,

Being in Vesuvia—

I feel like I have been here before.

A sort of nostalgia begins to hit me

Like rushing waves

In the eye of a storm.


	9. Gifted Doctors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine's lover reminisces his educational attainments.

"Welcome to Vesuvia, kids!" I don't know where Kinn got those confetti, but he sure just filled up the boat with them. "Now, Julian, son, say, where does that pirate live in?"

"Hell," he mutters and I can't help but giggle. "Nah. Just kidding. Some place called the South End. Lives in a small house with his grandma, I think. Haven't heard from him for the last five years."

"Ooh." I say, but it's something I still don't quite understand.

My Julian has always been a gifted

science whiz kid.

At only the age of 16, he found himself

As an exchange student at a medical institute, making experiments and mixing chemicals with one another, while being

surrounded by

older, other students.

Maybe that's where he met this

 _other_ Julian.

Oh well, now he's almost 21.

And life is yet full of mysteries.

He has a lot of explaining to do.


	10. South End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine and her accomplice visit her lover's old classmate in his town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vesuvia isn't an island far from Fire Haven, Ellie's home.  
> It's another dimension, and Julian Trench and his family have the uncanny ability to manipulate time and space which is why Kinn in the previous chapters was able to drive a speedboat at lightning speed, that allowed him and the lovers to travel to Vesuvia.  
> It's not that Vesuvia is centuries older than Fire Haven. If Julian D and Julian T met then it means that Julian D might also share the same ability to be able to move forward and backward.  
> The two Julians studied at a medical school for gifted students somewhere in a distant city from Fire Haven.

Did we just go back in time?

Or does this place look a lot older than I had

expected...

This is the South End.

There's a river in between

the small village.

The bridges are broken

But at least the houses are not.

On the pavement outside the houses

I see children playing all around.

One boy even gets his kite stuck up

on another kid's window.

Julian, Kinn, and I walk around

Looking at maps,

street signs,

And of more houses.

Julian holds his map up and says,

"If I remember clearly

His house is over there."

We follow the leader

And stop by at a tall, rectangular gray stone house

With a similar roof to match.

We knock on the door

And an old lady immediately opens it, answering "Yes?"

She's wearing a long, black dress

With a blue hood and apron

to compliment each other.

"Hey," says my boyfriend. "Does Devorak still live here?"

The old lady doesn't even hesitate. She shouts,

"Oy Ilya! Some guy's lookin' for ya!"

Footsteps. A shriek. Footsteps.

The door opens wider.

A man in an unbuttoned, white polo and a pair of black pants and messy dark red hair shows up. he and Julian lock eyes.

And this, I can't believe, actually happens.

" _Julian,_ " My boyfriend growls.

" _And Julian,_ " Doctor Devorak sneers.


	11. Julian and Julian / The Spider-Man Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine watches two people with the same name fight each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was goofing around with my characters and those from The Arcana and thought of adding this hilarious short scene. I felt like my stories have either been too dark or depressing or so out-of-context so here's a meme for you to enjoy! Also, so that you won't be confused between the two Julians, Ellie refers to her partner as Julian, and the other Julian as, well, Doctor Devorak.
> 
> -Lala

They're pointing at each other.

"Ah, the ginger cowboy!" Doctor Devorak buttons up his polo and starts laughing whimsically.

Julian wasn't wrong when he mentioned that this guy does theater.

"And the offbeat pirate."

"Hey! I'm the better Julian!"

"No, me! At least I got a girlfriend!"

"At least I have fans screaming my name!"

Oh boy

Here we go.

I knew that Spider-Man meme

would come to the real life

One day.


	12. Talks of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine learns more about the powers of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OC introduced and mentioned in this story is named Amelie "Baby" Aluna. She's my interpretation of a female apprentice from the Arcana universe. Baby is her nickname, a childhood nickname, if I may add.  
> Yeah, I know, that sounds like Baby from the Dirty Dancing movie.
> 
> The "we transformed into butterflies" part that Julian D mentions is in reference and a parody to the transformation scene of the Mane 6 from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. (Spoiler: It's the scene when the girls defeat Sunset Shimmer.)
> 
> Also, Julian D's in shock that he suddenly knows something. He's normally proud to be a dumbass. XD

They don't fight. Perhaps it was a rather

"Rude" banter.

But after a few more insults and pointing,

They start talking.

Julian introduces me to Doctor Devorak as

a lover, a partner.

I let him reveal who I am.

The prophecy, the genes,

The metamorphosis.

Doctor Devorak's eyes light up.

"Did you say, _metamorphosis_?"

"Yeah!" I exclaim.

"Baby Aluna transformed too. We all did. Once, into funky butterflies."

"Baby who?"

"Oh!" The doctor laughs. "Her real name is Amelie Aluna, but after an encounter between her parents and childhood best friends, we all started calling her Baby. She's the one who found the elements of Magic within us and herself, and together, we all defeated the Devil!"

"Like actual, _ACTUAL_ Devil?"

"Yeah," says the doctor. "Only, one problem. You can't kill an Arcana, or else you'd have to take their place, as there should always be one Arcana. A complete deck maintains harmony in the Arcana realm or blah blah blah, whatever Asra Alnazar said. Baby knows more, too. And even if the Devil has been turned to stone,

If one dark force—it could could come

from somewhere, or whatever—could release his spirit. Ew, like, why do I know this again? Oh yeah, I'm famous now, hah," he brings out a card. "Look! I'm the Hanged Man! Hah, can you achieve this, _Julian_?"

And I think they're going to banter again.

"No thank you, I'm fine." replies Julian.

I take a look at Doctor Devorak's tarot card.

It does look like him.

He's faced upside-down

Grinning proudly

As he is dressed in a suit

of black feathers.

So...now I have questions.

Tarot cards?

Devil's soul?

Where are we? Who is Baby?

Perhaps this

will be one

Great big adventure.


	13. Element / The Search for Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroes are left to their own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, Kinn left the two kids after the talk with Julian D lol.

Doctor Devorak doesn't tell us the full story.

We have to go find a "Baby" if we want

the bigger picture.

"Do you trust me?"

It's a question I can't especially ignore. My Julian is only here to support me but

He knows I'm on my own.

So I look at Doctor Devorak—

His brief tale of woe when he wore an eyepatch,

When he was given a gift and a curse

When he chased after Amelie Aluna in

hopes of a friend

in the light of power

And magic.

I tell him,

"Yes."


	14. The Search for Baby, Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine and her partner further dig into the magical world called Vesuvia.

We trust the doctor and his words.

He gives us directions

As we make our way to the Palace.

He lets us go on our own.

Julian and I hold hands.

"Looks like you two don't seem like rivals

anymore," I tell him.

"Eh. Pirates aren't so bad after all,

But never would I even be such a cowboy!"

Here we walk into

the marketplace.

I smell bread and pastry

Bouquets and winery

Tea and brewed coffee

Fish and poultry.

It's a large crowd,

And everyone's smiling.

They look at us.

"You don't look like from around here, travellers!" A young man with a rolling pin approaches us.

"Hey, welcome to Vesuvia! I'm Procurator Selasi, nice to meet you!" A _procurator?_

"Hello, sir." We exchange warm banters,

We respond in a straightforward manner. No

details.

Just the words

from a doctor.

"Hey sir, have you ever met a certain Baby?

Do you know who and where she is?"

The look on his face warms up

As he breaks into a shy smile.

It says it all.

" _Yes, I do!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Correct me if I'm wrong later on, feel free to do so.  
> SPOILERS for Nadia's upright end from The Arcana: The baker (whom I believe is the one Asra calls "Selasi"? Again, feel free to correct me.), famous for his pumpkin bread, is the new procurator.  
> I'm going to add that element in this story, where in Vesuvia, takes place at least a few months after (SPOILERS for Lucio's upright end) Lucio, the apprentice, and their friends defeated the Devil by sending him to stone prison.  
> More information of Selasi the Baker will be revealed in the next chapter.
> 
> Also, in Lucio's upright end, he and the apprentice go on different adventures together, without really a permanent residence, but here I'm making them stay in the Palace. Lucio's determination, and his Element of Forgiveness and his shared power of the Fool has won back the admiration of the people and Nadia decided to let him stay in the Palace and has given him a personal, special title of Lord Lucio Morgasson of the Scourgelands (his original home where he spent the first 18 years of his life, if I believe correctly), and his partner, the apprentice, won the title as Lady Amelie "Baby" Aluna of Kalanoor (a place I made up, it's where Baby grew up.).  
> Kalanoor, also spelled as Kalanor, is a city far from Vesuvia. It is home to many noble citizens, including Baby's parents, who are the governors of said city. Kalanoor's governors have a strong tie with the other governors of Fairmonte, its neighboring city. The Fairmonte governors have a son named Micah Lim (his first name is that of my best friend's IRL!), who is Baby's childhood best friend, and the lover of Kaitlyn (also named after another IRL best friend) Reed (she is also Baby's childhood best friend). The Reeds are known to be a family of brilliant lawyers. Together, the three of them —Baby, Micah, and Kaitlyn—have formed a special bond giving them the power of the elements of fire, air, and water, respectively, making them gifted young magicians. Upon reaching their sixteenth birthday, their special powers came to life.  
> They decided to study together in the same school in Fairmonte, with simple studies and different fields of science. However, because Micah and Kait are two years older than Baby, they graduated ahead of her. But Baby was determined to pursue magic and when she got to witness the coming-to-life of her own fire magic at sixteen, she wanted to further study it. She heard of a school in Vesuvia, called the (I made this one up too, I know the story and setting of Vesuvia goes way, way back but I thought this would add more detail on my own headcannons) Vesuvian Islanders' School for the Magical Arts.  
> After passing an entrance exam of the magic school, Baby and her best friends decided to celebrate by staying overnight in Vesuvia and they attended a masquerade hosted by Count Lucio and Countess Nadia. This is where Baby met Asra Alnazar, and the rest of the story continues on.


	15. The Baker's Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine digs deeper into the untold tale of the power of Magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you have seen in the fandoms/tags listed in this story, I'll be including my own version of the Elements of Harmony from MLP:FiM.
> 
> ***MORE INFO ON: Procurator Selasi***  
> Selasi was just an ordinary young baker who lives with his mother in Vesuvia's marketplace. His stand is right next to his hut where he sells his famous pumpkin bread. He was eighteen when he then met Asra and Baby. He briefly entered into a courtship with Baby however seeing her joyous, happy-go-lucky personality made him think that she just wasn't into committed relationships and just preferred making people smile, but his crush on her still lasted up until this story.  
> Upon the defeat of the Devil and the freedom of the ex-courtiers, Selasi's older cousin, Volta (just perhaps by only three or four years), resigned from her position as Procurator (Nadia decided to select new ones too) and pass the responsibilities to him.
> 
> Also, I have introduced a non-apprentice OC named Sophia/Aya! She is the youngest and formerly estranged sister of Julian and Portia. She is Lucio's best friend, Asra's old magic school classmate, Nadia's personal Palace performer, and the current partner of Consul Valerius. Sophia has been assigned as Consul too, making her and Valerius carry the same responsibilities.
> 
> Portia has also been granted the personal title as "Lady Portia" though behind titles, she is the secret lover of Nadia who will soon be the second-in-ruling countess. (Yes, I ship them.)

He tells us about his past as a

baker, before his cousin—who used to

serve the Devil—had resigned from

her role as Procurator

and hand him the new responsibility.

He tells us about how he met

Baby Aluna and Asra Alnazar, her

mentor and longtime friend.

He tells us about how Baby

spread word of his famous pumpkin bread.

He then proceeds to tell us about

Baby's death, her rebirth, and the

power that grew in her as she

formed strong, unforgettable bonds

With Doctor Devorak, Asra Alnazar,

the Countess Nadia, the Devorak sisters

Lady Portia and Consul Sophia,,

a hermit and hunter named Muriel,

and the soulmate of Baby: Lucio,

the former Count of Vesuvia.

He tells us about how the power

and Love of the Fool came to be.

How Love formed through soulmates,

magic, and friendship.

"I know these elements," says the procurator.

"Loyalty, generosity, honesty, kindness, laughter.

There're forgiveness and empathy too. They

were all present and when Baby

heard their cries, a spark ignited in her once

shattered heart and the eighth element

of Magic was formed: Love!

Without love,

Good cannot defeat Evil.

Without love,

Balance in the universe cannot

be maintained and restored.

But...legend has it that

If one who seeks to destroy Good forever

finds their purpose,

Then it may be powerful enough

to free the Devil from stone again."

As the Procurator finishes his tale,

I'm only left with one thought.

One person. Somebody who could be

the next root of all Evil:

 _Kelsea_.


	16. Music Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which paranoia builds up inside the turning mind of the heroine.

Too many thoughts.

Kelsea looks like such an ordinary,

mean girl.

But the prophecy foretold by my

great-grandmother...

_What power does one hold?_

_It's a great responsibility._

Could it be all true?

Can someone so "great" as a bully

Unleash all hell?

My thoughts

Swirl in my head

on repeat

an echoing melody

Like a music box

That can't put me to sleep.


	17. Washouts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine shakes of the feeling of being murdered.

Washed out,

Wash-out,

No water

To wash out these sudden thoughts.

"Is everything okay ma'am?"

I'm back to the magical reality.

As if my crazy fantasyland never existed at all.

"I'm fine," I tell him.

But Julian senses that I'm bothered.

"Let me guess, it's Kelsea, isn't it?"

Either he knows me too well,

Or maybe he has the uncanny ability

to read other people's

minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julian Trench also gains a new special ability: to read others thoughts and feelings in the mind. It's a power that he acquires upon stepping into the land of Vesuvia, as if it's waited for him for a while now.


	18. Kelsea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine recalls her past with the story's antagonist.

...Is someone who I first met in

As early as K

When she accidentally threw an alphabet block

at me,

But chose to help me

And she took me to the clinic.

Alas!

As time went by

She strangely grew meaner and meaner.

In the first grade

Only a year since we've known each other

She physically attacked me often

That teachers broke us off.

I was always the one

Who was saved

And Kelly was always the one

Who was stuck in the office.

It was a blessing,

When in second grade

We were no longer classmates.

But now I was always

in the principal's office

For being my own kind of troublemaker

Like we've switched places.

We were only kids.

Now is different.

And she wants me dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelly is actually a character I based off from Melanie Martinez's K-12 film, using the same name but a more extreme "mean girl" personality. Kelly is short for Kelsea (well, who would have guessed that?) and instead of just getting easily jealous over small things the hero does...  
> She's deadlier.  
> A girl who cries murder, a mean girl who wants to destroy a wallflower in the real world. To make someone feel worthless and unloved, and the possible root of all evil.


	19. Kelsea, Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...In which the heroine fears her antagonist.

It's like she's been

**_POSSESSED_ **

By an unknown spirit.

She doesn't know who she is

or what she is.

Because if she doesn't

know who she is

Then I don't either.


End file.
